rblx_treasure_hunt_simulatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Depths
While digging down in Treasure Hunt Simulator, the sand may change color and become stronger. This happens at different depths and some depths can be really far down. Note: In the screenshots I provide, some of the sand will be slightly tinted blue, as I had to zoom out to take them. The colors and hit points described here to the sand and it’s depth is sensitive to other areas, this being sad that on the spawn area the light sand at the top has 5 hit points while the sand on pirate area has 45 hit points. Normal Sand Normal Sand is the first "depth" that you will come across. It is at the very surface and is the first stepping stone for new players. The sand will ''always ''have 5 hit-points, unless someone has, of course, damaged it. In this "depth", you can only mostly find Common Treasure Chests, as it is the first area. Epic chests are rare here. White/Gray Sand The White Sand Depth starts at exactly 101 blocks and can be hard for new players. The White Sand always has 50 hit-points, unless someone has damaged it. In the White Sand Depth, you can find Common Treasure Chests and Rare Treasure Chests. Brown Sand The Brown Sand Depth starts at exactly 201 blocks and is meant for more experienced players. Brown Sand always has 150 hit-points, unless someone has damaged it. In this depth, you can find Common, Rare, and Epic chests. Black/Matte Sand Black Sand starts appearing at 301 blocks and is meant for the expert players. Black Sand has a whopping 500 hit-points unless someone has, of course, damaged it. In this depth, you can find all Common, Rare, dice, rainbow, gold, alien, and a few more chest. Crimson/Underworld Sand Crimson Sand starts appearing at 666 blocks and is meant for the late-game players. Crimson Sand has a colossal amount of hit-points, capping at 1,500 sand! In this depth, you can currently find all Common, Rare, Epic, and Legendary chests! Purple/Mystical Sand Purple Sand starts appearing at 900 blocks and is meant for the end-game players. Purple Sand has a near invincible 3 thousand hit-points! In this depth, you can find Common, Rare, Epic, Legendary, and Mythical as of 2/19/2018. Dark Green/Earthern Sand Dark Green sand starts appearing at 1300 blocks depth and is meant for very end-game players. Dark Greensand is the third densest of sands and it has got 5,000 hit-points. in this depth, you can find Common, Rare, Epic, Legendary, Mythical, and Emerald as of 3/17/2018. Deep Orange/Sandstone Sand Deep Orange sand starts appearing at 2000 blocks deep and it is meant for the super end-game pros who hate rebirthing (not officially). It is the second densest sand, with 10,000 hit points. In this depth, you can find all six chests as of 3/17/18. Godly/Sacred Sand Glowing white sand starts appearing at 5000 blocks deep and it is meant for the mega end-game pros who really hate rebirthing (not officially). It is the densest sand, with 50,000 hit points. In this depth, you can find all chests (except Hell and Event chests). Category:Sand